Touch Me
by BizzareDragon
Summary: Kagome, sick with a fever yet still strongwilled, gets captured by a team of unusual vampires, who claim they did it only for her own safety. One vampire in particular, Inuyasha, stands tallest among the rest in her eyes as they embark upon their journey.
1. Prologue: Abduction

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any vampires aside from the ones in the story, though I really wish I _did_ own a vampire… -happy thoughts-**

**Summary - **Kagome, sick with a fever yet still strong-willed, gets captured by a team of unusual vampires, who claim they keep her with them only for her own safety. One vampire in particular, the silvery-white haired one, Inuyasha, who she simply cannot get along with, stands out in her eyes most among the rest as they embark upon their journey.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1 - Prologue: Abduction**

Kagome watched as the small woman scurried about the bedroom she currently resided in. As if she had much of a choice, though. She was kept in this bed well against her will, and, despite her protests and assurances that she felt fine, it seemed as if she'd stay put. But it didn't bother her _too_ much.

Her body certainly wasn't complaining. It was only her mind that hated being stuck in one place. She wanted to get out a little, or at least walk _herself_ to the bathroom—which was only five feet away for her door, mind you—instead of being towered over and inspected every few seconds.

The woman aforementioned, Kagome's mother, stood still now, one hand on her hip while the other rested on her forehead grimly.

"Mama, it's alright." She sat up and pulled the covers off. "I don't feel a cough coming on, the medicine's not really important now."

Her mother stared at her with gentle eyes, full of sympathy and love. "Yes, but dear, what if it _does_ come back? I can't seem to find it anywhere!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'll live."

She sighed. "Of course you will. But living is all the more pleasurable if there's no bothersome cough around."

"It'll be okay, _trust me_. Now please, can I get some sleep? You acting like if you leave, I'll disappear. I'll be fine!" She shifted In her bed, then laid down, pulling the covers back on. Why she took them off before was beyond her. Maybe it was a sickness thing.

The older woman made a face, as if meaning to argue against it, but she nodded and headed for the doorway. "Just… if it gets worse, call me, alright?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. It wouldn't get worse though. She knew.

With a yawn and stretch, she turned over to face her window. It was dark, and the pale moon, centered in the night's sky, was blanketed by translucent clouds, making it seem almost tainted.

She shuddered.

_Grandpa's got me thinking about stupid things. Him and his bad omens. _

But just to be safe, she allowed herself one last look before turning around in her bed.

Much better.

But her thoughts revolved around the moon. It was large tonight, and full. The beauty of it radiated upon and lit the earth as always, though just not as much this particular evening. How was it, she wondered, that something so bright could be made so creepy by something as trivial as a cloud? _Is_ that an omen?

Kagome couldn't help the sardonic laugh that escaped her. It kind of reminded her of herself. She was tainted this night as well. Corrupted by something even smaller than a cloud—a cell. A small bacterial virus.

She sighed. Since she and the moon were so alike, since she understood how it felt, she turned around yet again, mentally making a note to stop herself before her mother decided it was pain that was causing this bit of restlessness.

Yes, she and the moon were similar. It had to be hidden behind those dreadful blobs of air and water, making people look up at it in distaste, just as people looked at her because she was ill.

But the moon had one thing she didn't, which made her envious. It could _move_. It was outside and free, while she was inside and bored to death.

Kagome's eyes widened and she groaned. She was jealous of a moon? Of an inanimate object? And she was conversing with herself about it too…

Yep, she was definitely sick. That or unbelievably lonely.

She sat up, feet across the edge of the bed. She heaved a sigh and hung her head, smiling crazily. Maybe she had a fever again? That would explain the unusual behavior. Funny, she still felt as she did this morning—better than ever.

_Maybe mom's changed my medicine. Or better yet, she probably gave me the wrong kind. _She giggled to herself. _I swear, that woman would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders. _"Gotta love her." She whispered.

She elicited a gasp as a dark shadow crossed her window. Her head snapped up to meet whatever it was, but it was gone.

Oh great! The moon was wasn't enough, _oh no_, the clouds had to come after her, too!

She shook her head, momentarily shocked by the thought she came up with. "Get a grip, Kagome… sheesh. What are you, five?"

But she instantly wished she was when the shadow passed the window again. If she were five, her mom would be in her room with her all night, or she'd be in the living room watching cartoons instead of being alone in this room with who knows what outside the window.

She furrowed her brows and stood, clenching her fists determinedly. Just a quick peak; she wasn't scared.

That's what her head said, but Kagome's body trembled. Of fear or weakness due to the fever she didn't know, but it didn't stop her either way.

Just before she reached the window panel, the window burst open, making Kagome stumble backwards and onto the bed. Her scream didn't make it out; a slender, gloved hand covered her mouth, while another wrapped itself lithely around her waist.

She paled. Her mind was reeling, she felt dizzy. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening it's hardest that it would leap out if this kept up. Kagome tried to scream again, but the hand clamped over her mouth tightened, almost suffocating her.

The fear and the fever apart were nothing too horrid that she couldn't bear. But together, they were impossible to stand.

With a final muffled shout, she grew limp, her body weary from the fighting. And the intruder, proud and victorious, effortlessly leaped back out the window and away from the scene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Haha! Another story! You see? Being sick does crazy things to me! I wasn't thinking too seriously about writing a new story, but I was so excited about this one that I _had_ to write it. There's that OCD again… ugh. lol. **

**Okay, real quick. This is basically the prologue to the story—hence the chapter name…— the rest of the chapters will be _way _longer than this. I get the feeling that I'll have a lot to write. **

**And no, Kagome's not dead. lol. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one of _Touch Me_. Please review!  
Dragon**


	2. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and some of the names. Well, not the _names_. I only made up a few… but that's different.**

**Okay, so, the prologue basically told you how it started. Now it gets into the story. Woohoo! Enjoy! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1 - Prologue: Abduction**

Just before she reached the window panel, the window burst open, making Kagome stumble backwards and onto the bed. Her scream didn't make it out; a slender, gloved hand covered her mouth, while another wrapped itself lithely around her waist.

She paled. Her mind was reeling, she felt dizzy. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening it's hardest that it would leap out if this kept up. Kagome tried to scream again, but the hand clamped over her mouth tightened, almost suffocating her.

The fear and the fever apart were nothing too horrid that she couldn't bear. But together, they were impossible to stand.

With a final muffled shout, she grew limp, her body weary from the fighting. And the intruder, proud and victorious, effortlessly leaped back out the window and away from the scene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2 - Introduction**

"She's just a girl!"

"I can't believe Beau really wanted _her._"

"Not to mention she reeks of illness…"

Kagome groaned groggily as she shifted her weight on the soft mattress. There were voices. She could hear them clearly, but they weren't familiar at all.

"I think she's awake now."

"I say we give her a welcome scare."

"She's never gonna warm up to _you_, idiot."

Kagome stiffened, realizing that she wasn't in her room anymore; these voices were the strangers who took her from the safety of her home.

"She smells quite delicious though…"

"You think Beau got her as dinner?"

"How sweet of the bastard."

Before she had time to think more on what one of the men said about dinner, she was nudged in the side.

Her eyes fluttered open, lifting to meet the golden gaze of, who she thought, was one of the loveliest boys she had ever seen.

"Hey. You alive?"

Kagome looked at him meekly from her place on the ground.

The boy grew impatient, his eyes gleamed. "I _said_, are you _alive_?"

She cringed at the tone in his voice. "I'm… I'm alive. You don't have to yell."

It became silent, and Kagome took this time to sit up and dust herself off. She was scared to death, but she wouldn't let them know that. _Be calm, Kagome_…

But everyone's staring wasn't really helping. She looked up at the dark figures surrounding her, noting mentally that they were all very ethereal. "What?" She snapped.

One of the men in the center of the circle laughed. "Doesn't she know that we can kill her faster than she can blink? I think we're losing our scariness."

"Yeah, you're right. And to a wench, too." Another laugh.

Kagome straightened, angry now. "Excuse me! I am _not_ a wench! My name is Kagome. And if you don't like me so much, I don't see why you're still around me." She turned her head stubbornly, heart still pounding.

A merry laugh filled the bleak room.

Kagome bent forward so as to search for the source of the sound, but only then did she realize just how dark the room was.

It was big probably, but very dim. She could see only maybe a few meters ahead of her.

"My, I'm _so_ glad you made it here safely, Kagome." That same voice drawled happily. "I've been waiting!" It sang.

Kagome swallowed heavily. "U-um, who are you?"

Out of the shadows appeared another man. This man had deep reddish-brown eyes and pale as snow skin. He had a sharp nose and soft, but thin lips, making him appear as though he was foreign. His hair framed his face, hanging just at his shoulders, and was as black as the night, contrasting sharply with his ghostly skin.

She felt her fingers twitch—she wanted to touch that hair of his. I looked soft.

He was tall, Kagome could see that. Taller than her by at least a foot, maybe more. He had long arms and legs and a lean torso. But what was different was his wardrobe. The man's outfit consisted of nothing but a loose, white button-up shirt and black khakis, with a dark cloak thrown over. He seemed so out of place in modern Tokyo, where jeans and t-shirts were most common.

His eyes twinkled as he spoke up. "Did you have a pleasant rest?"

Kagome thought hard. Should she answer or ignore him? He seemed nice… but maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was using his sick humor on her.

She sighed. Might as well try. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Splendid!" He clapped his hands together and gave her one of the happiest grins she'd seen in a long time. Maybe he really _was_ a nice guy. "Oh how rude of me, I've forgotten to introduce myself!"

Kagome almost smiled at his quickly changed expression. It went from excited to troubled in less than half a second.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young man."

Kagome blinked, momentarily confused. He was looking at her, was he _talking_ to her? But she saw that the boy she saw before, the one that nudged her, wave his hand in dismissal. She started when she felt a hand grab hers.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" The black-haired man said in his smooth voice, lifting her hand to his lips. She noticed how cold they were as they touched her skin.

"My name is Beau. Pleasure to meet you."

Kagome blushed.

Beau.

What a strange name. He really _was_ foreign after all. She shook her head of her daze and smiled curtly. "Kagome."

He chuckled and released her hand from his grip. "Yes, I know."

She felt her face redden again, this time from anxiety more than from embarrassment. "Y-you do?" Were they stalkers? Murderers? Kidnappers?

Well… of _course_ they were kidnappers. They'd just kidnapped her, hadn't they?

"Yes, we do. But don't worry, dear child, we don't mean you any harm."

Kagome took the sincerity in his voice and his eyes as truth, but she still felt wary. Why would they have taken her here if they didn't want anything from her?

"Now, lets introduce you to the rest of the family, shall we?"

The golden-eyed boy from before snorted. Apparently he didn't like the way Beau phrased his sentence.

But Beau ignored him, his smile never faltering as he called stood next to another boy.

He seemed around 16, as far as Kagome could tell. He was tall. though not nearly as tall as Beau. His hair was short and wavy, resting on the top of his head in a mahogany-red color. His skin was pale too—Kagome noticed _all_ of the men's skin was pale—and made his bright green eyes stand out.

He gave her a lopsided smile and waved. "Yo."

Beau grinned calmly. "This man of words is Kane. He's just here for the food."

Kane laughed, making Kagome blush. He had a smooth laugh, and he was quite good looking too. "For the food and the girls." He winked at Kagome.

She smiled back awkwardly. Food, sure. But girls? What kind of place _was_ this!? Maybe… _Oh god, I'm in a whore house!_ She visibly paled.

Beau's happy demeanor lessened, and he looked mildly worried for a moment. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded vigorously. "Y-yeah! Fine!"

Beau looked thoughtful, but smiled again, moving on to the next man in the room. "This is probably one of the most valuable assets to our little group, Nori."

The man Beau had an arm around, Nori, crossed his arms over his lean chest and snorted, as if saying 'I'm too good to be here.'

Kagome felt some of her patience snap, but bit her lip. She already didn't like this guy. But, she admitted, he, too, was good-looking. Dear god, they _all_ were! Maybe the man who kidnapped her took her to heaven. She felt the corner of her mouth tug into a smile, but stopped herself.

Nori, who was taller than Beau by a mere two inches at most, was also dressed much like she herself was, but he held a notepad and pen in his hand. It seemed that they all were dressed casually, except Beau, that is. Nori had short, straight, smoky gray hair and a pair of dark, silver eyes. He was different than the rest, for his eyes didn't hold as much depth and emotion as the others.

He made Kagome wonder.

Beau patted Nori's shoulder. "It's okay Nori, she'll be good." With that he moved over to—Kagome gulped—the golden-eyed boy she met earlier.

She glared at him, but her glare was missed as the boy stared at Beau, obviously bored with introductions.

Kagome took the time to study him. He was fairly tall, about the same height as Kane. His hair was messy and fell over his ears. It was an amazing shade of silvery-white. Kagome had never seen such a color! And his eyes were beautiful; gold. What was he, an angel?

"This is Inuyasha. Don't let his attitude scare you, there's a kitten under all those claws." He smiled at poked Inuyasha's nose, as if he were a child.

Kagome smiled. Beau seemed so carefree…

She was somewhat surprised when she saw how his expression softened at such a degree when he came to a halt near the next person.

Beau placed one pale hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled heartwarmingly. "This here is the newest addition to our family."

That word again. Family.

"Takai." Beau leaned his head so it bumped softly against the boy, still with a smile on his face and facing her.

Takai kept his head low. He seemed shy. Was that it? Was that why Beau was being so gentle with him? The boy seemed sad. Lost. Like a child. And Kagome saw his hands tremble at his sides.

"Say hello, Takai."

Said boy, Takai, seemed to be deciding if he would or not.

Before Kagome could stop herself, she spoke out. "It's okay. He doesn't have to say anything, I don't mind."

The others looked at her, but Kagome looked at Takai.

His head lifted slightly, giving Kagome a brief glimpse of his eyes. Cerulean blue. Like an ocean on a clear day. And they matched his dark blue hair, which was tied with a small ribbon in the back.

He smiled meekly, then lowered his head again.

Kagome smiled back, not caring if he saw it. She felt good knowing she'd got him to say hi, even if it wasn't with words.

Beau, needless to say, was ecstatic with the action. In his joy, he lifted his hand and smacked Takai on the back; a motion for a job well done.

Takai stumbled forward but did not fall, turning and blinking in surprise at the ever-grinning Beau. "Well done! Next!"

Kagome moved her hand from where it previously covered her mouth. She thought Beau was going to strike him! But… maybe the man just doesn't know his own strength.

The next man made Kagome's mouth drop. He was _huge_! A whopping seven feet if not taller!

_I feel like a bug around them… _

Kagome eyed his build. He was lean, just like the rest, but he had more muscle. He may have been the oldest man out of the bunch, too. His face was hard-set, but his dark green eyes were watching her kindly. His brown hair came up in spikes and his right ear had a single earring.

Kagome studied it.

It was long, maybe two inches. The green matched his eyes, but the depth seemed never-ending. He, too, seemed foreign, but at the same time, didn't.

"This is Jun. He takes care of us." Beau nodded happily, patting Jun's chest. "Yeah, he's a big one, isn't he? If you need anything at all, just ask him."

Kagome grinned mentally. A doctor? Oh how wonderful! But she didn't ask just yet, that would be rude.

The last two were definitely twins, Kagome noted.

Beau came and stood between the two beautiful boys. "Dai-chan and Akira!"

Kagome giggled at his behavior. Just like a child.

"Daisuke." The one on the left said, eyeing Beau.

Akira, on the right, grinned and rolled his eyes. "Always with 'Dai-chan'." He ducked out of Beau's hold and walked over to Kagome.

Beau didn't seem to mind. He grinned at Daisuke and tousled his hair.

Akira continued smiling that dazzling smile when he reached Kagome. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, just as Beau had done. "Welcome." He let her hand go and turned away from her blushing form, waving gracefully around at the room. "Make yourself at home." He smiled once again in her direction, then, with a laugh, slide Daisuke from Beau's death grip.

Kagome sighed. She needed to get home, and _soon_. These people all seemed nice, but they were strangers. And she'd met enough strangers in her time to know that being in a room of them is nothing more than awkward and dangerous.

"Hey Beau?" Called the silver-haired Inuyasha.

"Hm?"

"You're missing someone, ya know."

Beau smiled warmly. "I know. But let's leave your brother to himself."

Kagome's eyes widened. Brother? There were _more_ of them? Oh, great. Now someone was going to say, 'you're forgetting about my sister and her three kids' and 'my seventeen cousins and their parents will be here soon too'. Before you know it, the number in this room's gonna multiply by a million.

Yep, if there was ever a better time to leave, this was it. "Um, Beau?"

Beau seemed surprised that she talked to him, but he grinned, happy once more. "Yes, Miss Kagome?"

"Just Kagome…" She faded. Did he have to be so polite? It'd be easier to ask if he was being rude. If he acted like he didn't want her here. But then again, she knew nothing about him but his name, so it should be easy to ask to leave _period_.

"Alright. Yes _just_ Kagome?"

Kagome blushed at the charming smile. "U-uh, I was wondering..."

He nodded, waiting.

"If, um… well you see," Why was this so difficult? They weren't scary!

"She wants to know if she can leave." A deep voice came from the corner, shocking Kagome.

_How did_… She snapped her head toward the voice, seeing Nori scribbling something in his notepad.

Beau's voice broke through her reverie. "Thank you Nori." He smiled lightly, then turned back to Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but you can't leave here just yet."

Kagome was at a loss for words. First, how did what's-his-name know what she was about to say? And next, why couldn't she leave!? "B-but-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Beau pressed a finger to her lips. "No buts." He winked.

Okay, if she wasn't scared before, she was now. What was this place? Who were these people? Yeah, so they each seemed nice. Well so did steel. But when you put steel together, you can make a pretty mean bear trap.

She shuddered.

Bear trap.

That's what this was. All these guys in here were nice—she looked at Nori. Okay, maybe not _all_—but together, they might as well be a pack of wolves, and she a poor, defenseless lamb.

Beau clapped, calling everyone around. Kagome simply sunk into the mattress, pulling the covers over her sitting figure. This was a nightmare. She was in an unusual place, with unusual people, and she was sick. Who knew when she would see her brother, or grandfather, or mother again-

Her mother.

_Oh no, mama will be so worried! _She hid her face in the blanket. _And I told her I wouldn't disappear… how ironic. _

A hand on her back made her jump. She looked up to see forest green eyes staring down at her.

"Are you alright?" Jun asked, with a bit of worry in his tone.

Kagome nodded, dazed. "I'm fine… still." She looked down, afraid she might cry if she kept staring. She took a deep breath. _It'll all be okay_. She gasped when she felt a sudden weight on the bed, and gripped the mattress for balance. She looked up.

Kane grinned at her, his perfect white teeth glistening. "What's gotcha down, girly?"

Kagome looked back over at Beau. He was smiling too. And so was Jun.

She sighed and fiddled with the blanket. "Oh fine." She mumbled.

"'Oh fine' what?" Kane raised an eyebrow.

"She's decided to stay."

Kagome didn't even have to look up to know who said it. Either Nori was a really good guesser, or he could read her mind. The first one seemed like an easier-to-grasp idea, so she went with it.

"…for now."

Her eyes widened.

Yep. He was reading her mind.

Beau beamed. "Alright then! Now that that's settled," he cleared his throat. "Since were in a new place, we'll have to divide sleeping chambers."

Chambers? He seemed very proper. But… new? They've never been here before?

_Don't tell me they came all this way just to kidnap me_.

One of them spoke out, and Kagome recognized the voice.

Inuyasha.

"Hey, I ain't sharing a room with anyone!"

Beau shook his head and tapped his foot, smile still in place. "Sorry Inuyasha, but we have no choice."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Of course we have a choice!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Inuyasha, this isn't as big as our place in Germany was." Kane, next to her, added.

Germany!? So they came all that way just to… Kagome felt light-headed.

Inuyasha scowled. "So? Tokyo's big, find a bigger building!"

Beau patted Inuyasha's head. "Come now, Inuyasha. You know as well as I do that there aren't any vacancies left."

Jun grabbed Inuyasha before he took off through the door. "Let go, Jun! I'll go find one, you'll see!"

Jun seemed to look to Beau for permission.

Kagome glanced at him, Beau's façade was calm. But Jun understood. He tightened his grip.

"This isn't fair. You guys're all bastards." He mumbled.

Kane shot an arm in the air, startling Kagome. "And again! Inuyasha is defeated by Beau!"

Beau chuckled. "He put up a terrible fight, Kane, it doesn't count this time."

Inuyasha growled from his place.

Nori smirked. "I'd be upset too if I were in Inuyasha's place."

Inuyasha looked at him with scrutiny. "What're you talking about?"

With superb grace and poise that made Kagome jealous, Beau strode over to Nori, clamping his hand over his mouth. "Nothing, nothing."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

As did Inuyasha. "I don't believe you."

Kane hooted in amusement. "Beau, you're a terrible liar. Just tell us!"

Beau shot him a look. He laughed nervously. "You see, Inuyasha. Since it was you who went and got Kagome, I was thinking no one else could take care of her as well as you might be able to. After all, you're one of the strongest-"

"Stop with the sucking up, Beau. You're not fooling anyone." Akira rolled his eyes.

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha. _He_ did it? _He_ took her from her room? Should've known…

Beau looked taken aback. "Akira!" His eyes darted to Daisuke. "Dai-chan, tell your brother to take it back!"

Daisuke laughed. "You're on your own, old man."

Another groan of mock hurt came from Beau. "Old man?" He turned to Kagome. "I'm not old, Kagome, am I? Be honest."

Kagome blushed, shocked that she suddenly became part of the conversation. "Um, well. H-how old _are_ you?"

"Nine hundred and twelve." He grinned.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how old do I look?"

She brought a finger to her chin in thought. "Twenty, maybe?"

Kane elbowed her gently. "You're supposed to say he looks twenty three."

Kagome was confused, "Okay… twenty three?"

"On the dot." He laughed.

"_Excuse me_!"

Everyone hushed. Beau turned to Inuyasha.

"So I'm strong. What's that got to do with anything? And what won't you tell me?"

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha." Beau calmly conceded, unknowingly getting closer to broaching Inuyasha's bubble.

"Just tell him, he'll know eventually." Daisuke yawned.

Kagome felt eager to hear too. Somehow, she knew it involved her. Actually, everything pretty much involved her now, she was in this for good.

He sighed, an apologetic smile gracing his features. "You see Inuyasha, the way this is going to go is…"

Nori moved aside Beau's hand. "You'll be sleeping with the human."

Kagome first blinked. Human? Odd way to refer to her as. But then she paled. "Sleep? With…me?"

Inuyasha was shaking. "Beau you bastard, I'm gonna rip you to pieces! There's no way in hell I'm sleepin' anywhere near that wench!"

That did it.

Kagome stood and walked over to him. "You listen here. It's not _my_ fault I'm here." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "_You're_ the one who brought me here!"

Inuyasha leaned forward. "Yeah, but only 'cause that idiot right there told me to!" He nodded his head towards Beau, who stared in surprise at the two of them.

"Oh, so if he told you to jump off a cliff, you'd do it?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. This guy was unbelievable!

"Yeah, maybe. If there was water at the bottom!" He glared.

"In that case I hope you can't swim!"

"I don't need to swim, I'll live anyway!"

"Not if you drown!"

"Like I could!" He threw his hands in the air.

In the back Kane nudged Beau with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Look how close they're getting."

"What do you mean by that!?" Kagome shouted, ignoring everything else.

"Vampires don't drown you stupid girl!"

"Yeah, well- wait… what?" Kagome stared at him. Vampires? He actually thought he was a vampire? She smiled before she could stop herself. "A vampire." She repeated. "You think you're a vampire?" And finally, she laughed.

Inuyasha straightened his composition. He stared at her, bewildered.

Kagome continued laughing. Oh this was good. This was a _riot_. Inuyasha, mighty and tough, thought he was a vampire.

She half expected everyone else to laugh with her. So her laughing faded as she looked around to see that, not only was she alone in her joy, but everyone was looking at her strangely.

Kagome wiped a tear from her eye with her sleeve. "What?"

Beau smiled anxiously.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Well it's funny, isn't it? He thinks he's a vampire."

Kane walked past Inuyasha, smacking him in the chest quickly. "Great going, man. You let it slip."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Let _what_ slip?"

Inuyasha glowered at her. "I- You don't know what you're getting into. Okay?"

Kagome's smile was completely gone now. "What did I miss?" She asked the room of people. But no one answered what she wanted to hear.

"Um, Kagome. I think you should sit down for a little while. I fear I've got quite a bit to explain to you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it and nodded, doing as he said.

Beau ran a hand through his hair. He sighed. "You see, we brought you hear to… to take _care_ of you. You're here to be protected."

Kagome didn't understand. But she noticed the faint English accent in his tone. She nodded.

"We were supposed to do nothing more than bring you here and leave you to get the job done, but we can't seem to do even that. I'm afraid our group's gotten large." He laughed mirthlessly.

"So, instead, we'll be taking you with us and keeping watch over you every moment of every day." He winked. "To ensure your protection."

Kagome meant to cut in, but was interrupted.

"Protect you from what, you may be asking." Beau paced his spot gracefully, waving his hand around as he spoke. "There are those… like _us_, who wish you harm for certain… _reasons_."

He seemed to be stumbling over finding the right words, Kagome realized. But this didn't explain much.

"And it is my duty, as well as all of theirs," he pointed casually at his 'family'. "to make sure none of that harm comes your way."

Kagome huffed. "Look, Beau. I get that you'll be _protecting me_." She mocked. "But what's this got to do with anything? Just a second ago, I was laughing at-"

"Ah, yes, _that_. You see, Kagome dearest, I'm afraid… well, you weren't supposed to think anything of it. We were meant to simply do our jobs and have you go about it thinking we were no different that the average man. But after Inuyasha's little…"

"Slip." Added Kane with a snort.

"Yes, slip." He smiled. "After Inuyasha's slip, I think you'll be suspicious."

Now it was their turn to be surprised—Kagome snorted. "So what are you saying? He really _is_ a vampire? Sorry guys, but I stopped believing in fairy tales when I was-"

"Vampires are _not_ fairy tales!" Inuyasha barked, eyes swirling with darkness, like a storm brewing. "They're nightmares."

Beau cleared his throat. "It'd do you well to believe him, Kagome. He isn't the only one."

Her smile faltered as she heard this. "Beau, I'm not-"

Inuyasha snarled, revealing pearl white fangs. "How difficult does one little human girl have to get!?" His white hair fell to cover his now dark, golden eyes. "Believe it, wench!"

Kagome gasped, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

_Oh my god…_

It was real. There were no fake teeth, no food coloring as blood, no stage makeup for snow white skin. This was all real. And it _was_ a nightmare. The only difference with this one was that there was no waking up.

Kagome fell back on the back on the bed, unconscious yet again.

Beau gripped Inuyasha's shoulder firmly. "Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself!"

Takai stepped behind Jun. This action only further angered Inuyasha.

He growled at Takai. "Stop hiding! You're a monster too! I don't give a damn how much you don't want to be," he looked at everyone in the room now. "you're in this forever! There's no escaping it. We're what we are for good. Monsters. Nightmares…" He retracted his fangs and jerked from Beau's grip, stalking out of the room.

Beau made a movement to go after him, but Jun put an arm out in front of him. "Don't. He'll come back. He always does."

Daisuke and Akira both placed a gentle hand on each of Beau's shoulders. "Yeah, let him blow off some steam."

Akira laughed. "Won't do much, but it'll get him back."

Beau sighed. "You're right… Okay. Akira, Dai-chan. It's dinner time for you two. Take Takai out and eat. But… be careful, alright?"

The twins nodded and laughed, now standing side-by-side with their thumbs up and grins in place. "Got it. Come on Takai!" They called.

And off they went.

Beau sighed and looked down at Kagome. This would take awhile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**There, chapter two! It came up pretty quickly, don't you think? Now, just a few things…**

**Kane is not pronounced "cane". It's "Ka" as in _Ka_gome, then "ne" as in… umm… "nay". lol. And Jun is like "June".**

**Also, no, Beau isn't gay. It may seem that way, but trust me, he's not. **

**Okay, thank you for reading! Please review! It makes me very, very happy! And it gets my in a writing mood when I have fans to please. So more reviews mean faster updates. **

**Dragon**


	3. Conversation

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Kagome's fever. Yes, I have the fever. **

**Chapter three was pretty fun to write. It's mainly here to give more information on some of the characters. Don't worry, Inuyasha will be in the next chapter more, I promise. And as for the romance scenes— they won't come until a little later. Anyway, I'm really sorry it took so long to have it up! Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2 - Introduction**

Beau sighed. "You're right… Okay. Akira, Dai-chan. It's dinner time for you two. Take Takai out and eat. But… be careful, alright?"

The twins nodded and laughed, now standing side-by-side with their thumbs up and grins in place. "Got it. Come on Takai!" They called.

And off they went.

Beau sighed and looked down at Kagome. This would take awhile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 3 - Conversation**

_She was in a room. A brightly lit room. It was a nice room, with a large bay window overlooking the ocean and tall, white walls. The lush, beige carpet was soft under her bare feet. _

_She smiled._

_CLICK_

_Off went the lights. Kagome looked around the room for the culprit, but saw nothing but the beautiful room; white walls and thick carpet._

_She turned her attention to the window. It had gotten dark outside, the moon gazed down at her just as she gazed at it. It was clear now; no ominous clouds to ruin the pretty picture._

_She gasped as she felt the ground under her shift. Kagome looked down—the carpet was no more; now it was concrete. She panted and looked up at the walls. No more white._

_Dark walls surrounded her now. _

_The faint light from who knew where showed a thick liquid, dripping down. In panic, she reached for the window, only to find it was no longer there. _

_No._

_Her room…her _world_, was gone. In the blink of an eye, her fantasy, the one she took advantage of, the one that was always there, even if she paid no attention to, was gone._

_In its place was darkness. No fantasy anymore. Now, it was a ruin._

_A nightmare._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beau started as Kagome shot up in bed, clutching the blankets for dear life. He sat at her side.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"I-I'm-" She looked up. "Aaahh!"

Beau's comforting reply was muffled by a pillow.

Yep, this would definitely be tough.

He sighed. But he didn't blame her. He was a vampire, sure, but even _he_ would feel wary and frightened around their kind. He smiled a reassuring smile and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Miss Kagome."

Kagome, however, didn't feel very reassured at all. Her dream had reminded her where she was and where she wasn't. She wasn't in a safe haven at all, this was more of a prison. A prison of… _vampires_. And then waking up to a vampire's _face_…

"D-don't…" She shrank from his touch.

Hurt sparked in Beau's eyes for a moment, but he smiled nonetheless. "I'm sorry. You're probably not feeling very well. I'll go get you something to eat."

Guilt washed over her when she saw how her words had affected his usually bright and happy gaze.

_Get it together, Kagome! Yeah, he's a vampire, but so what!? He still _looks_ human. And what you did could hurt _any_ decent person!_

Kagome looked down at her lap. She supposed it _was_ kind of rude of her to do that. After all, didn't he say he would be protecting her? And he _did_ introduce her to his 'family'. Not to mention the nice bed and the food he was getting her.

She groaned. _Good going, stupid._

Once again the bed tilted as someone sat next to her. She looked up and met two bright emerald eyes. "K-Kane…?"

He grinned. "So you remember me then?"

Kagome frowned. "Well…yeah."

Kane nodded in approval. "Hn, interesting." He looked as if he was mentally making a note of this, much like Nori always seemed to be doing—except Nori had the notebook, of course.

She cocked her head to the side. "What's interesting?"

"Well, _I_ can't remember anything from when I was human. And neither can Daisuke, Akira, or Takai. So I thought maybe humans have really bad memories." He laughed. "But then again, Inuyasha, Jun, and Beau can remember. I'm not really sure about Nori and Sesshoumaru though…"

"Sesshoumaru?"

Kane nodded. "Yeah, Inuyasha's brother. He's one of those 'I'm too good for you' guys. Don't let him mess with your head."

"Oh…" Kagome smiled, thought somewhat hesitant. "Umm, about memories. Humans have okay memories… they can remember important things. And some can remember almost everything. Uh…" She furrowed her brows, in thought.

Kane noticed her pause. He leaned forward. "Something botherin' ya?"

Kagome blushed. "What… what about vampires? How're their memories?"

Kane blinked. "Uh, _our_ memories?" He hadn't expected that.

_I thought she was scared of us. Maybe Inuyasha didn't get through to her… I wasn't even in the conversation and _I_ was scared. If I were her, I'd never even _think_ the word…_

"Yeah. You've lived longer than I have, I bet, so you probably remember a lot…"

_She seems kind of eager to know. _He mused. "I guess. I don't know. I can remember almost everything since I was turned."

"Turned?" she queried.

Kane nodded, intrigued by her interest. If she was afraid, she wouldn't be asking such questions. She would feel at all comfortable around him. But she seemed so…

He sighed.

Either she wasn't, or she was damn good at hiding her fear. But it must have been the second. He was almost sure of it.

"Yeah. Being changed from human to vampire. I don't remember who it was that turned me though. Or where. I just remember wakin' up and seein' Beau!" He laughed and leaned back, holding his legs to his chest. "Beau's been taking care of me since then. One hundred and fifty six years." He grinned proudly.

Kagome gaped at him. _156 years!? And I thought grandpa was old!_

"You're o-one hundred and f-fifty six years old!?" She whispered frantically, looking him up or down.

_Man, I'd love to know his secret_…

Kane laughed outright. "You're lookin' at me like I've got six heads! And I'm not _that_ young, that's only how long I've been a vampire. Add on seventeen more years."

Kagome stuttered. "Well that's not _young_, if you haven't noticed! You're….old!"

Kane smirked. "Psh, that's nothing. I'm still considered a kid to other vampires. Beau here is older than all of us!"

Kagome paled. "Do I _want_ to know?"

He grinned and nudged her playfully. "I dunno, do ya?"

She took a deep breath. "Hit me."

Kane blinked. "Oh, right." He gave a chuckle then cleared his throat, sitting tall. "His years as a human and a vampire combined, make nine hundred an' twelve all together."

Kane was surprised yet again by Kagome's soft laughter. "Er…what?"

"Nothing." She smiled brightly. "Nothing at all."

Kane narrowed his eyes, getting embarrassed. Was she laughing at him? She didn't seem too phased by Beau's age either.

_He looked really cute sitting like that. He reminded me of Souta._

She smiled at him one last time before moving away her covers. "I've gotta get up. I've been in this bed forever!" She giggled.

Kane raised an eyebrow. "You're in a good mood. Just a second ago, you hit poor Beau with your pillow."

Kagome laughed nervously. She was trying to forget that. And she really wanted to say sorry. They weren't so bad after all. Sure, she was still scared. God _knew_ she was terrified. But she'd make the best of it and at least _try_ to be friendly. Until she managed to find a way to escape, that is.

"Well, you helped."

"I… did?"

"Yeah. you're fun to talk to. It made me forget about my… bad dream." She'd have to avoid saying 'nightmare' if she wanted to be friends with them. Inuyasha had used that term and she was positive no one would forget.

Oh… _that_. He thought she meant he helped with hitting Beau. He smirked. He would've liked to do that. Beau deserved a good hit or two. He was too crazy. "Anytime."

Kagome threw her legs over the bed and grasped the edge with her hands. Her mother said her fever had been high, so she disallowed Kagome to stand on her own, thinking she would fall.

_Mama always exaggerates, I'll be fine._

With that thought echoing through her mind, she pushed off and stood.

For a moment.

Kane was there, holding her up, in the blink of an eye.

Kagome panted, not noticing the tight grip she had around his neck. Okay… maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought she was. She sighed and ducked her head. But realizing someone was holding her, she lifted it again, then blushed. "K-Kane, I—"

He flashed her a smile and removed her arms from his neck, wrapping his own arm around her waist to keep her up. "S'okay. Looks like your gonna need me." Another happy laugh escaped him.

She smiled back, anxiety flooding her. Great. In the arms of a vampire. She swallowed heavily. "Th-thanks…" She murmured. His touch was cold. It lacked the usual warmth of body heat that most people, or should she say _humans_, had. Since they were vampires, practically living corpses, she suspected it was no wonder their bodies would be so cold.

"Kane! You know very well she isn't supposed to be standing! What are you thinking?"

Kane and Kagome turned to the darkly lit door.

Beau stood with a frown on his beautiful face and a tray in his pale hands.

Kagome yelped as she was dropped, but caught before hitting the floor.

"S-sorry Kagome." Kane smiled apologetically.

Kagome stared at him. _He almost dropped me!_

Beau stood before them in a quick moment. "Explain yourself, Kane."

Kagome pushed herself away, landing on the bed again. "I-it wasn't his fault, Beau! Honestly! Please don't be angry with him!"

Beau blinked, then smiled. "I'm not angry, Kagome. I'm merely wondering what possessed him to let a sick girl such as yourself stand after she has been in bed with a fever and no food or drink for two days."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Two days…" She whispered, the confusion overwhelming. Then it clicked. "Two days!? I've b-been here for two days!? What about my family!? A-and school, they've gotta think I've been—"

Beau gripped her shoulders gently, shaking her with as much force as he could without harming her. The coolness of his hands penetrated her clothing. "Calm down, Kagome. Everything is alright. Your mother has received a note and a phone call. Jun and Nori have already brought your things and spoken with your grandfather. Everything will be fine, trust me, _please_?"

Kagome panted. This is unbelievable. This was _crazy_! "W-well, I-I don't think mama would—"

"Trust a complete and total stranger? Yeah, that's what I told him." Kane smirked, catching on to Beau's little game. If it was to make Kagome relax and feel better about being here, he wouldn't mind the little white lie.

Beau showed no signs of relief at Kane's contribution. He just continued. "But Jun was kind to your mother and explained things to the best of his ability without worrying her too much. _And_ he knew quite a bit about demons, so he chatted with your grandfather, winning him over as well."

Kane laughed. "Don't be surprised if when you come back, he suggests you marry the big lug."

Kagome blushed at the comment. Marry Jun? A vampire? She couldn't, that would be too... She mentally shook her head of her thoughts.

"I… I guess if it's alright with grandpa, and mama too, then…"

Beau's grin widened visibly as he squeezed her shoulders a final time in reassurance before letting go. "Excellent. I promise, everything will be alright, Kagome."

She sighed, nodding. May as well believe them… as if she even had a choice.

Kane plopped back down on the bed next to her.

Kagome sat and watched him stretch and lay his head on the pillow next to her. She felt her face heat up.

"So. I guess getting up is outta the question, Beau?"

Beau nodded. "Until she eats, rests, and gets better, she'll not be standing."

Kagome sputtered. But what if…

A voice called to her from the back of the room. "If you have business you need attending to, then just tell one of them. They'll happily bring you to the washroom."

Her face would have exploded at that moment. _There's no point in talking if he'll just read my mind every few seconds_!

"On the contrary, I may be able to read your mind, little human, but the others cannot. So please, continue with your blustering."

Kagome's eyes widened. Blustering!? "Hey, now you wait just a minute, you—"

Beau's nervous laugh stopped her. "Now, Kagome, please. Nori just hasn't warmed up to you yet."

Kane sat up, placing a cold hand on her shoulder. "He likes, you, really he does. It's just that, Nori's kinda…" He shrugged, as if not being able to find the right word. "Different."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. They were _all_ different.

"Nori, you're not making things better." Beau looked him in the eyes. If Kagome was scared or uncomfortable, she wouldn't stay. And she _had_ to stay.

Nori snorted. "So you want me to leave, then? Fine."

Beau sighed, running a hand through his pitch black hair. "There. Is that any better, Kagome?"

She felt a surge of guilt run through her. "Y-you didn't have to do that." Nori was living here now. He was a member of this family. Just because she was here, it didn't mean he should have to leave to make room for her.

Beau smiled gently. "It's perfectly find. It might give Nori some time to go out and grab a bite to eat."

Kagome paled at the way he phrased his words. Oh yeah, definitely vampire-esque.

"I'll be in the other room, Kagome. You eat. When you get tired, just tell Kane to leave." He chuckled. "Otherwise he'll be in here all night with you."

Kane grinned. "Hey, I'm good company."

Kagome smiled at the two of them. All of them were very comfortable around each other, and their conversations were always teasing and never awkward. It make her feel somewhat warm inside.

Strange.

Beau shook his head. "Believe what you may, Kane. But you're best company to those who cannot hear."

Kane's smile faltered and he glared halfheartedly at Beau. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He means you're louder that Inuyasha even." Jun interjected, smiling his kind smile at the boy. His eyes moved to meet Kagome's, and they softened considerably.

She looked away immediately, now watching Kane's expression. He looked shocked. But in the blink of an eye, he was laughing. "Ah, you're just jealous." He waved his hand at Jun.

"Jealous? Of your uncanny resemblance to the screaming banshee?" Came a voice.

Kane turned to the door. There stood a smirking Akira and a shy Takai, holding a slumped over Daisuke by the arms.

Kagome gasped.

Beau's eyes went wide. "Dai-chan!"

No one missed the explicit worry and sadness in Beau's tone as he ran forth to see what was the matter. But Akira took hold of his brother, holding him in both arms, and dodged Beau, laughing with mirth.

Kagome watched, more confused than ever. What was going on? And why was Akira laughing if is brother was unconscious!?

Beau looked as if he was about to cry for a moment, but then frowned and stood tall. "Akira, come." He pointed in front of him.

Akira shook his head, still grinning like the crazy boy he was.

Beau's voice didn't match his lip movement as he tried again to get Akira to listen. Nothing came out.

Akira simply rolled his eyes and, shockingly enough to Kagome, _threw_ the body of Daisuke to Beau, who easily caught him.

Beau gasped, however, not expecting Akira to do such a thing. After catching him, he was at the bed where Kagome lay in less than a split-second.

_They're so fast!_

Beau set Daisuke onto the bed, not noticing Kagome's blush when Daisuke's head hit her lap. With a gentle motion, he swept the hair from the boy's face.

Kagome briefly wondered if maybe Beau had a thing for him.

Suddenly, Beau's head snapped toward Akira, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against an annoyed Jun.

"What happened." It came out as more of a demand than anything else.

Akira flicked his hand as though it were nothing, then returned it to it's place at his chest. "He fell asleep about three miles from here."

Beau's brows lowered, transforming the usually calm and happy gaze into a glare. "Akira."

He smiled. "No really. We found a…" He glanced at Kagome. "A place to eat, but there were too many people around. So we sat on the bench behind the trees and waited for a few minutes. And you know my brother when he falls asleep—Takai an' I couldn't wake him. We tried everything!" He threw his hands up into the air for emphasis. "But alas," Akira clasped his hands and set a dazed look on his face. "Dear Dai-chan sleeps like a rock." He grinned mockingly at Beau. "Tragic, isn't it? To think, you were worried for nothing."

Kagome bit back a giggle that threatened darkly to escape.

Beau blinked and tilted his head to the side. "So… Dai-chan's asleep?"

Akira nodded and went back to his previous position. Jun stepped to the side, however, knocking Akira off balance.

Beau's eyes held a mixture of relief and embarrassment. Perhaps for making such a big scene over nothing? "Kane, help me get him to his bed. Jun, bring some spare clothes. There's mud on his shirt."

Akira gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, we kinda dropped him when the thunder struck." He shot an accusing glance to Takai. "_Someone_ got scared."

Takai blushed and looked at Kagome, then away again, following Jun and the others immediately.

Akira yawned and stretched out his arms.

Well, he was alone in the room with the human… May as well make friends.

He strode over to her and sat at the edge of the bed, shooting her a dazzling smile. He stuck out his hand. "Akira."

She nodded. She knew what his name was. Staring at his hand, she pondered on if she should shake it or not. Kagome let out a shaky sigh and grasped it, trying not to gasp at how astonishingly cold it was. "K-Kagome."

He chuckled. "Sooo… why are you so nervous 'round us?" Akira already knew the answer, but he thought teasing her would do no harm whatsoever.

Kagome sighed. Wasn't it obvious? They weren't… human.

"I'm waiting." He sang and nudged her arm.

She settled for as close to the truth as she could muster. "I don't know. I-I don't see any reason why I should be afraid, seeing as all you guys are really… _nice_, I guess. But I still feel—"

"Uneasy? Yep, that's a common feeling around us. Don't feel bad though, it's not like you're the only one." He laughed, though the laugh seemed hollow to Kagome.

She watched him fiddle with the blankets, an unsure smile on his face. _Maybe I said something…?_

"Hey, Kagome?"

She started at the sound of her name.

Definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Yeah?" She squeaked out meekly.

"Do you find us… scary?"

Kagome thought about it. They didn't seem harmful at all. They actually seemed like nice, ordinary people— aside from the ethereal beauty and shocking height. "I did… but it's getting harder to think that way the longer I stay here." She laughed, looked down at her lap. "It's weird. Any normal person would've had a heart attack by now! But me... maybe my fever's getting to me. I think it's making me go crazy." She sighed.

Akira nodded. "So, what you're saying is, if we happen to get a knock on the door and find that an asylum is looking for a Kagome, I should just pretend I don't know you?"

Kagome looked up at him, then smiled. "Exactly."

Akira let out a loud laugh. "Okay, okay. Now eat your mush. Who knows what Beau went through to make it for you." He winked.

Kagome giggled and looked down at the food. Her stomach twisted unpleasantly at the pink, fluffy substance. "Umm, Akira?"

"Hmm?"

"What _is_ this?"

Akira laughed again. "Thought you'd never ask."

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked…_

He turned and crossed his legs, leaning forward. "See, Beau's not exactly the best cook on the planet, but he's big about nutrition and whatnot. So, the big guy gets edgy when we don't pick out the right… _meals_."

He didn't use 'people' or 'humans' or anything like that, but Kagome knew it's underlying definition.

Akira continued. "When we come home after eating, he goes to the kitchen and makes us this." He pointed to the bowl of mashed whatever on the tray in Kagome's lap. "It's a mix of everything. And I mean _everything._ Beau adds meat for protein, beets for blood, carrots for eyesight, tomatoes, fruits, milk, some wine too."

Kagome heard her stomach gurgle. And no, it wasn't hunger.

"Vampires don't really need to eat food like that, we get enough protein and stuff from our other food—"

Kagome cut him off. "It's okay, you can say it. I don't mind."

Akira blinked at her. "Oh. Right. Uh, we get enough food from the… the people we… feed on. But Beau's determined to make us stronger."

Kagome shifted to hide her nervousness at the 'feed on' comment. She concentrated on Beau's actions. "He cares about you guys a lot."

Akira snorted. "A lot is an understatement. Beau's been like a mother to us all." He laughed. "Especially to 'Dai-chan'."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Does, um, Beau… uh, what's his relationship with Daisuke?"

"Beau treats him like he's his son."

Oooooh… that explained a lot. "Well, what about you? You two _are_ twins after all…"

He grinned proudly. "Yeah, but I'm tougher than my brother. He's self-conscious." He scoffed. "I don't see why he cares so much about what others think. But whatever."

Kagome smiled. So, that's how to tell the two apart. Akira, Kane, and Beau seemed like amazing people. She might get used to it here. If her mother said it was alright—no, if her _grandfather_ said it was okay for her to stay, then she would.

"What about, umm, Inuyasha?" She found herself asking.

Akira looked surprised for the moment. "Well, Inuyasha—"

The door burst open, startling the two.

Kagome almost gasped. In the doorway stood a tall man with long, silver hair. His eyes were gold, just like Inuyasha's. But what made her really gasp, was what he was holding with his left arm.

Speak of the devil.

It was Inuyasha, and he was seething.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woohoo! Chapter three is done! Again, sorry for waiting so long. But hey, it's a three day weekend now, so maybe I'll update more often? Anyway, I'm glad you all liked the last few chapters, but nothing much has been going on lately. You'll like it better after we get some action in. Woo:P **

**I only picked a few reviews to reply to:  
****- iRiver **- Nope, Kagome's still sick with the fever. It kinda plays a part in the story at first. She'll get better eventually, however. Promise. :)  
**- Priestess Ko-inu **- You'll have to wait and see. ;) But as a hint, I'll tell you that a lot of people want something from Kagome. Now, to find out _what_ exactly, you'll have to keep reading. Review again, please!  
**- inuyashalover93311 - **So this is your first modern day story then? In that case, I'll have to try my best to make it amazing! lol. You know how bad it'd be if my story made you hate modern day fanfics…? OO  
**- sam727 - **Thank you very much! Wow… magnificent, huh? Well, my ego's expanding. lol. And it won't be a sad ending. As far as I know, at least.  
- **Kurama'sFoxyMiko** - Oh… you're right! lol. I hadn't even thought about that. I love Ouran. Hmm, that's interesting. Now that I think about it, Nori could be Kyouya, Akira and Daisuke could be Hikaru and Kaoru, Beau could be Tamaki, but… as for Jun, Takai, and Kane, I dunno. Maybe Mori and Hunny? But that still leaves one. Okay, lol, enough of this. Thank you for reviewing! Please review again!

**And thank you very much to everyone else who reviewed as well!  
**- WaterAngel444  
- Fantin4sun  
- Moon-princess-power  
- MikiHamanaka  
- fire  
- Cookie Tirone  
- TimeArtist

**Please review again!  
Dragon**


	4. Author's Note!

-1Hey guys! :D

So, I'm ecstatic that some of you have still been reviewing my stories, even after this long period of ignorance on my part. Let my just say that I have not given up on my stories, and so please, I beg of you all, don't give up on me either. I'm going through a rough time. Well, somewhat rough. I'm dealing with college things and my social life seems to be at its peak, lol.

It's not that I have no further interest in Inuyasha, or Harry Potter, or Kingdom Hearts, it's just that I've had less of an interest in keeping up with my writing. You know how it is.

It's like music. You find a song you absolutely adore, and you binge. And then the song gets incredibly old, and you just don't have the patience to listen to it another time. But then after not listening to the song for a while, you go back to hear just one more time, and you think, 'Oh! Why in the world did I ever stop listening to this?'.

Well, it's like that with my stories. I'm a at point in life where I've fan fiction-ed my self out. So a little more time, I'll be able to come back and write, write, write! This has happened many times before, as some of my loyal followers would know. So no worries!

Please keep reviewing! But you don't really have to keep reminding me to post, lol. I mean, you can if you really want to, but I have the fullest intention of continuing these stories.

- Dragon


End file.
